Kurosawa Hisako
Kurosawa Hisako '(黒沢久子 ''Kurosawa Hisako) is one of the main characters in Royal Dream Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is 'Cure Twilight '(キュアトワイライト Kyua Towairaito), the Princess of Night. Although she didn't even know she existed at first, Hisako eventually became best friends with Himura Asami, due to their shared roles as Pretty Cure. Hisako is confident and proud, and is the best student in the class. She claims to be 600 years old due to being the descendant of Dracula, thus giving her the title the 'Vampire Queen '(吸血鬼の女王 Kyūketsuki no joō) by her classmates, but because everyone fears her, she is very lonely. She is strict towards everyone, and is a perfectionist. However, she is actually very kind, and her biggest desire is to have a friend. That is why she becomes happy when she becomes Asami's best friend. History TBA Appearance Hisako has long, dark purple hair and purple eyes. She wears her hair in a ponytail, and also wears a bat-shaped clip. As a civilian, she is seen wearing a black sleeveless button-up shirt, jeans and black slip-on shoes. She also wears a bat-shaped necklace. As Cure Twilight, her hair grows longer and turns lavender, and wears a golden tiara with a crescent moon on it. She wears a black and purple dress with a purple bow on it. She has black ribbons wrapped around her arms. She also has black boots with purple bows on the back of them. On the inside of the dress it features purple trimming. Her crescent-moon shaped earrings and choker are also black. Cure Twilight 'Cure Twilight '(キュアトワイライト Kyua Towairaito) is Hisako's Pretty Cure ego, and addresses herself as the "silver moon", like Cure Dawn who addresses herself as the "golden sun". Because Cure Dawn is the stronger of the duo, Cure Twilight uses agility and intelligence to surprise the enemy, usually with a kick. However, she is capable of concentrating all her power into one move and take down a giant Kurai by herself easily. She sometimes powers up her attacks by spinning around, also using this to avoid objects when she is sent flying by her enemies. As Cure Twilight, she becomes more serious and stronger, and also seems like having a stronger will and voice. Together with Cure Dawn, she can perform the Rainbow Dream attack. Hisako is the younger out of the two. Relationships Although popular, Hisako is very lonely, and the few friends she has are very close to her. She seems to accept anyone who are able to keep up with her personality. 'Himura Asami - '''Although they did not know each other previously, Hisako soon became a good friend of Asami after the two of them became Pretty Cure together. They also seem to be best friends, despite their differences. Asami doesn't seem to mind Hisako's claims of being the descendant of Dracula. 'Tsuki - 'Tsuki is Hisako's fairy. She keeps her in her Dream Commune. She is kind and reserved, and gets along with her care-taker. Transformations 'Dream On! Pretty Cure, Royal Magic! - 'Hisako's transformation with Asami. She can only transform when she is with Asami. Attacks 'Rainbow Dream - 'Cure Dawn holds hands with Cure Twilight, and she initiates the attack by summoning the power of the sun, and in turn, Cure Twilight summons the power of the moon. They declare the attack's accompanying catchphrase and name and together, they fire the beam of rainbow light at the enemy. Etymology '''Kurosawa '(黒沢): Kuro ''(黒) translates to "black", obviously referring to Hisako's power over darkness, and ''Sawa ''(澤) translates to "swamp". '''Hisako '(久子): ''Hisako ''is a name that translates to "long-lived child", an obvious reference to her claim how she is 600 years old. '''Cure Twilight: '''Hisako's Cure name means the soft glowing light from the sky when the sun is below the horizon, which is caused by the reflection of the sun's rays from the atmosphere. Songs As a main character, Hisako's voice actress, '''Numakura Manami, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nakada Asumi, who voices Hisako's partner Himura Asami, and later Akaneya Himika. * Vampire Queen * 600 years * Crystal Chandelier Duets * From Dawn to Dusk ~THANK YOU~ (along with Nakada Asumi) * Friends (along with Nakada Asumi and Akaneya Himika) * Every Day Treasure (along with Nakada Asumi, Akaneya Himika and Honna Yoko) * Royal☆LET'S GO (along with Nakada Asumi) * Heart of Tomorrow (along with Nakada Asumi and Akaneya Himika) * Sky Princess (along with Nakada Asumi) * Ready♡Set☆GO!!❀ (along with Nakada Asumi, Akaneya Himika, Miyano Mamoru, Sakamoto Maaya and Yoshioka Maya) * You Raise Me Up ~Princess Ver.~ (along with Nakada Asumi and Akaneya Himika) Trivia * Hisako's birthday falls on November 16. ** Her zodiac is Scorpio. ** Her blood type is A. * She is the first Cure to have a character, in this case, a vampire character. * She shares her voice actress with Toudou Yurika, a character from Aikatsu!. ** Coincidentally, both have vampire characters who claim to be the descendants of Dracula and to be over 600 years old. * Hisako shares her Cure name with Twilight, and both are referred to as princesses up until Towa was freed. ** It is likely that Cure Twilight was named after Twilight. * Hisako shares a few similarities with Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White: ** Both are the second member of their respective teams. ** Both have a strong friendship with the lead Cure. ** Both excel in academics. ** Both use their legs more than their fists. ** Both are given "Queen" as a nickname. * Cure Twilight has a similar appearance to that of Cure Moonlight. * In the Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Flora Card Collection, Hisako is represented by the gladiolus, which symbolises strength of character in the Language of Flowers. Gallery Profiles Screenshots Kurosawa Hisako Cure Twilight Previews Category:Cures Category:Royal Dream Pretty Cure! Category:Royal Dream Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Black Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997